iStrike back
by seddiethebest
Summary: Freddie is tired of Sam so when she takes it too far will he do something that will change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly because they would have been together already.**

**Sam, Carly, and Freddie sat on Carly's couch in her living room and watched the re-runs of Girly Cow. Then out of no where Freddie's phone beeped and he read a text then said he had to go.**

" **Aw you got to go take your tic bath?" Sam asked mockingly. She smirked at him. Even though she was able to do this, she really liked him and she was so sad he had to go.**

" **Would you leave me along for just once Sam," Freddie half asked and half begged. **

" **Um let me-NO!!" She said laughing at her own joke.**

" **Sam would you leave Freddie alone just this time. You've been at him all week and your insults have been getting even worse than usual," Carly said trying to break up the fight. **

**The thing is that Carly was right. It was Sunday night that she realized her feelings for him. She's been trying this whole week convince herself by seeing what a complete nerd his is but she couldn't. To her, his brains turned her on and she loved his sexy deep laugh that sounded so natural and carefree.**

" **How could you lay off on someone that you know will probably live with his mother for the rest of his life alone and probably just sitting at his computer. No one will ever love him and Carly you won't either," Sam said with a smirk that hid the pain as she saw the hurt look in Freddie's eyes. **_**That isn't true!! Don't believer me I am so stupid you will always have me.**_

" **SAM!!" Carly shouted at her looking best friend totally appalled.**

" **Sam, I don't see why you bother me so but I am so sick and tired of it. If you even dare talk about me again you will regret it," Freddie said with such fierceness that Carly and Sam sat there with their mouths gaping open at him with shock. Never in his life had someone ever spoken to Sam like that because they would never make it. **

" **Don't go trying to threaten me, Benson. That scary shit doesn't work on me. I make the threats and I am in charge of what comes out of my mouth. Do you hear me Freddork?" Sam said with such a fierceness because she was never the one with the lesser power.**

**Everyone froze with fear because by now Sam was in front of him with her fist coiled into a tight fist that her knuckles turned so white. Freddie didn't seem scared but on the inside he was peeing his pants.**

**He put on the best angry face that showed no fear what so ever, " You think that scares me, **_**Puckett**_**. I am tired of your sick jokes an then have the nerve to call me your friend. To me every time you act like this, you become lesser than a pile of shit." **

**That made Sam get really angry and then she punched Freddie right in the face so hard that his head snapped back and you heard a crack. Carly gasped in the corner but then Freddie was in action. Out of pure instinct he back handed Sam so hard that she fell right back on the couch.**

" **Sam I am not sorry for what I just did because you drew me to it. It was your own fault. I can't take this constant abuse. If I stay in your presents any longer than this, I will be tempted to hurt you. You have lost my friendship, and I'm sorry but I can't be the tech producer anymore," Freddie said and then walked out of the door very much calm.**

**Sam and Carly sat surprised at just what went on. Sam held her cheek and winced because of the pain that was starting to spread through her whole face. Carly stood there in total shock and at what just happened. She had never seen Freddie so calm but angry at the same time. What surprised her anymore is that he actually struck Sam back.**

" **I can't believe he did that to me. I think I actually have a bruise now. He was way out of line with that. Did you see how he over-reacted to the whole thing." Sam said to Carly who looked at Sam as if she had sprouted two extra heads. **

" **Sam why don't you ever think about anybody but of what is important. You just lost our tech producer and our best friend. You couldn't have cut it out just alittle bit. NO you couldn't because you are just so Sam and Sam has to be in total control," Carly started ranting and that lasted about fifteen minutes before she was pink in the face and breathing heavy.**

" **You are right I should have stopped. Sometimes I do get carried away but I didn't know he would act like that." **

" **How the hell do you expect him to act. You punched him because he had guts to stand up to you."**

" **I punched because I really like him and I couldn't listen to him constantly saying that stuff to me," Sam said as tears fell down her face.**

" **Well that is a great way of showing it. Now go over there and fix it before he decides to hate you." Carly said giving her a shove toward the door and knocked on Freddie's door as she ran in.**

**Freddie opened the door and saw that he was face to face with Samantha Puckett. She had tears streaming down her face but he looked so impassive that she just collapsed and said out her apology and slipped that she liked him.**

**Freddie froze at that and so did Sam. Then in one swift motion, Freddie grabbed Sam's waist and pulled her to his lips. They kissed passionately with their hair tangled in each other's hair. They parted and they were both panting and red faced.**

" **Wow this is a bit awkward but do you want to be my girlfriend Sam?" **

" **Of course and I'm sorry for hitting you early I just couldn't take it." Sam said regretfully. **

" **That's good to know but I'm not taking mine back because at that moment you deserved someone into knocking some since into that big headed he said in a joking tone.**

**They bothed laughed and then entered Carly's apartment to tell her the great news that would surprise her the most.**


	2. Author Note

Author Note!!!

Hey this is seddiethebest and I just read a comment that a reviewer who is anonymous named Ing Life Insurance and Annuity. Well if you are reading this right now, I want you to know that I don't give a crap what you think. I know I did really good and I'm thirteen not five you miserable specimen.

How dare you say that about me? For your information I made this story the way I did because I feel that Sam should be really punched in this by Freddie because it will make Sam change her ways. You don't know nothing about what is in my head because I know that if you knew so much you would have a story written too so don't give me that crap.

Any one else reading this that thinks this is good I thank you but be in mind I did write this story at four in the morning so thanks.


End file.
